Unadopted Club
by Lucille Brown
Summary: I, Lucille Brown and five of my friends, find out the hard way why you should always hold hands when you are pulled into Narnia! No real romance what so ever. But really funny! Please read and review.
1. The Begining

**I don't really own anyone except myself.**

It was a normal day at BXYP(Bastrop Xerxes Youth Program)(Don't even ask why it was named that. You don't even want to know.) in Bastrop on Wednesday. The Twins who weren't twins were selling lunch in the break room, and everyone who didn't have a class that hour were in the break room, in the left corner of the room was the unadopted club who were laughing and talking and occasionally doing homework for their next class. The unadopted club had a meeting every week. Lucille was the first to speak. ''Where's Austin?'' she asked.

''How can I start the meeting if Austin isn't here? He is after all the L.O.R.F.(Lord of the Rings Fan)of the club,''replied Sandy. ''I don't know, maybe we can start the meeting without him, after all Lord of the Rings is not the first thing on the agenda,'' responded Benny. ''Well, you are right about that maybe we can start without him, but I hope he is here because otherwise when we get to the Lord of the Rings subject, we will have almost nothing to say. Okay, as president of the unadopted club I open this meeting…and the first subject to discuss on the agenda is..''answered Sandy.

''Narnia!''yelled Lucille, at the same time Benny, Ziech, and Boston said the same thing but didn't yell it. ''Wow, how did you guys know that? I didn't even type up agenda, this week,''replied Sandy. ''I have caption contest to laugh at as usual,''exclaimed Lucille, wildly waving papers around. As everyone began to read the caption contests she had, Lucille brought up the subject she brought up every week since Prince Caspian came out. It never got old, at least not to Lucille that is. ''I can't believe how they ruined Prince Caspian, I hated it,I think it's rude to the audience to add a random extra romance in Narnia that was never there,''she stated. Boston asked, ''Hey, Lucille, in the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe movie, did you like the Waterfall scene they added in there?'' Lucille was quick to respond.

''No, I didn't, it was just kind of random and out of place, and I also didn't like the part where they go play hide and seek the first time instead of exploring,''she replied. ''Oh, so you're a Narnia purist, then,'' articulated Boston. ''I am indeed,''stated Lucille. ''Sandy, did you like the Waterfall scene?''questioned Boston. ''Well, it was okay, for the people I guess who like seeing the Pevensies almost drown and get pneumonia, but other than that it was kind of random,''uttered Sandy. ''What are you guys talking about?''asked Austin, finally having shown up. '' Prince Caspian the movie should have not had the random romance in it, and Cor and Corin should be actually twins in the movie I think, and also I think Prince Caspian's hair should be dyed blond for Voyage of the Dawn Treader ,''declared Lucille, to Austin.

''Why are you guys always talking about Narnia? Why don't you talk about Lord of the Rings or something else?''questioned Austin, slightly confused by what Lucille just said.''Because I haven't read the books yet or really watched the movies, only read or watched parts of the movies and books of Lord of the Rings, but I read The Hobbit. Well, actually we read it as a family at supper so technically I didn't read the Hobbit, I was read it, but I remember the story,''verbalized Lucille. ''You haven't read the books? I mean I read the books, but I haven't watched the movies?''inquired Ziech. ''Yep. But I entirely plan to read them,'' proclaimed Lucille. Then something happened. No one had even dreamt what would happen in a million years, and Sandy has really strange dreams.

**Please review.** **The next chapter will be more exciting.**


	2. Magic

**I own only myself.** **I don't even own my friends they own themselves. And I certainly, don't own Narnia. ______________**_________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, while they were talking Benny covered his face and yelled like some who just go slapped in the face. ''Lucille, stop slapping me!''Benny yelled. ''I am not slapping you!''replied Lucille.

Then Sandy cried out in pain. ''Why do I keep doing this? I stabbed myself with my fingernail again.'' At the same time Ziech let out a ''hmph.'' ''Is it Matthew?'' he asked. ''What?''asked the rest of them looking confused. ''Did one of my siblings just jump on my back?''he asked. ''Uh, No,''They replied.

Then Boston fell over as one who has just gotten hit in the back with a basketball. And Lucille was pushed two steps back. And they all fell into Narnia without holding hands what a mistake that was.

**From the viewpoint of Benny**

I opened my eyes and moved my hand away from my face to find, I was standing in the ruins of what looked to be a castle. ''Whoa, I am not in Kansas, anymore.' I exclaimed. Having realized this, I went into a catatonic state.

**From the viewpoint of Boston**

I suddenly appeared on a beach and wondered, ''Where am I?'' The waves on the beach were calling softly for someone to come and play in them. I stood watching the waves for a moment that looked so peaceful, until Lucy suddenly jumped in them.

After looking around a bit, I figured out I was in Narnia. But not only had I suddenly appeared in Narnia but I was now not Boston as I was back in America, I was Edmund King of Narnia. And the girl who had just jumped into the waves was Sandy or now since she had changed Lucy Queen of Narnia. I noticed that Susan was Lucille normally was here too. ''Edmund,''Susan articulated loudly. ''Ow, not so loud,''I complained.

''Look up there, Susan said, ''There are some ruins over there we need to get Lucy and go. Maybe Peter is there.'' ''Let's go,''I replied. I rushed over and grabbed Lucy by the arm. Susan grabbed her by the hair and we dragged Lucy off into the woods.

**From the view point of Sandy**

I appeared and** sa**w a beach one hand and a wood on another but since I do not know my right from my left I do not know which sides they are on.

I see a group of people near me and they look familiar and yet they are not. So I wander into the sea and begin to play until I hear someone yell, ''Narnia, we are in Narnia.''

Other things I hear are varied and rather nonsensical. Suddenly, the group of people (two to be exact) begins to drag me into the woods by my hair and by one of my arms. I resist yet it still does no good. I realize I am shorter than I used to be. '' How unfair,''I yodeled. In the distance I hear someone yelling ''Cheerios.''

**From the view point of Lucille**

When I felt I was getting shoved two steps back, I was surprised. I thought it must be Austin, getting really upset, why I have no clue, but I felt it must be him.

I opened my mouth to say something and I appeared on a beach. But I continued to say what I was going to say because who wouldn't. ''I am confused, Austin…'' I stopped talking. ''Whoa, I have a British accent,''I thought. As I stood smiling over the fact that I know had the coolest accent in the world, I thought I should try my accent again. ''Narnia, we are in Narnia!''I yelled.

I didn't actually believe I was in Narnia, but I wanted to see how cool it really did sound to say Narnia with a British accent. After a while, I looked around.

Then it hit me. I really was in Narnia. I looked around and noticed Edmund and Lucy. Lucy was in the water and Edmund was just looking around.

''Edmund,''I articulated. Apparently, I was shouting because Edmund told me to not be so loud. Then I suggested,''Look up there. There are some ruins over there and we need to get Lucy and go. Maybe Peter is there.'' So I grabbed Lucy by the hair and with the help of Edmund dragged her into th**e **woods.

**From Benny's point of view**

I revived from my catatonic state and decided I needed to find the others. So, I wildly waved my hands and yelled ,''Cheerios!'' As they came nearer, I saw that Edmund and Susan were dragging someone.

''Who are you dragging?'' I asked. Edmund and Susan let go. I could see that the girl they had been dragging was very short. Then she turned and looked at me. It was Lucy. Well, I beginning the oldest, at least now because I was Peter in Narnia I decided that we should go see the treasure chamber now.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review.**


	3. Trumpkin Appears

**I don't own anything except myself.** **I know Trumpkin in the book doesn't show up till later, but the times get a little messed up because after all, didn't the horn just call four random Narnia fans to help Caspian and the Old Narnians.  
**

Three of the Narnian royals were now fighting. Peter wanted to follow the movie and go down to the treasure chamber.

Edmund on the other hand said they should follow the book and gather some firewood first for a fire and the after finding the well and the chess knight they could go down to the treasure chamber. Susan, of course agreeded with Edmund and an agreement was decided.

After gathering firewood and Susan found the chess knight, Peter and Edmund cut away the ivy. Susan of course complained,''I don't want a big hole at my back that anything could come out of.'' But the boys ignored her.

**Edmund's Point of View**  
I went down to the treasure chamber carrying my torch and counting the 16 steps as I went. When we reached the bottom, we went immediately to get the most important things we had down there. Peter picked up Lucy's cordial and turned around to hand it to her when we realized Lucy was not there.

''Oh, no her parents are going to kill us.'' I thought as we wildly ran around in search of Lucy. Then I realized,'' We are in Narnia, now her parents are really going to kill us.'' (Because we lost their daughter in another world)

Susan suggested,''She might be on the beach rescuing Trumpkin.'' So, we changed our clothes and carried our weapons out to the beach.

**  
Lucy's Point of View**  
I had gone to gather firewood for the fire, when I got lost and ended up on a beach.

I noticed some Telmarines throwing Trumpkin into the water. ''Hello! Hello, I've got something to tell you but it's crazy, just give me one more chance, one more chance.'' I sang while waving to them.

(Just to let you know that song is one of the background songs in Meet the Robinsons.) Then I dove into the water. I swam for a time and then as I was coming up for a breath, my head hit something hard. It was the bottom of the boat. My head hitting the bottom of the boat made a leak in the boat and the boat began to sink.

The Telmarines climbed out of the boat and swam away. I swam around the boat and threw my left leg over the side to start to climb into the boat. This tipped the already sinking boat over and both Trumpkin and I began to sink.

**Normal point of view**

The other royals showed up on shore. Susan began randomly to shoot arrows, for absolutely no reason except the book said to because the Telamarines were already swimming away.

Peter dove into the water to rescue Trumpkin. After Susan finished wildly shooting the arrows, she dove into the water to save Lucy, and Edmund pulled the boat ashore. After they rescued Trumpkin and Lucy, they fished, all that is except Lucy. Lucy had a different job. (Lucy's job was to bale out the water in the boat as they fished for she had created the hole in the bottom.)

After they ate the fish, Trumpkin began his long narrative.

**Please Review.**


	4. Ziech appears

**I don't own any of the characters except myself.  
**

But what Lucille, Benny, Boston, and Sandy didn't know was that they weren't the only ones who got thrown into Narnia. Ziech got thrown into Narnia too.

It was the middle of the battle that Caspian blew the horn in, that famous battle that we have heard about, that Miraz got switched for Ziech. In other words, Ziech became Miraz, King of Narnia when he was thrown into Narnia.

''Where am I?" Ziech exclaimed as he looked around and saw people wearing masks surrounded him. "We are attacking the Narnians, My Lord" One of the masked men next to him took it off and Lord Glozelle was underneath. "Which battle is this that we are fighting?" Ziech wondered then spoke this aloud.

''My king, it is the battle against Prince Caspian and the rebels that banded with him,'' Lord Glozelle responded. ''Lord Glozelle sound a retreat,'' replied Miraz/Ziech. ''But we are winning, my king,'' responded another lord. ''Sound a retreat, did you not hear me Lord Glozelle?''Answered Miraz/Ziech.

''Yes, my king,''replied Lord Glozelle and he sounded a retreat. As the army of Miraz turned around and left for the castle, Lord Glozelle and Lord Sopespian exchanged dark looks.

''Why did we sound a retreat, my king?''asked Lord Sopesian, some hours later, in Miraz's quarters.

''Are you objecting my lord to a retreat?''asked Miraz. Before Lord Sopesian could answer, a servant boy came in. ''Here is the chief executor, King Miraz,'' the boy replied, as the chief executor stepped inside King Miraz's quarters. ''Go out and hang Lord Sopesian and Lord Glozelle for treason,'' said Miraz to the chief executor.

''Yes, my king,'' responded the chief executor, and that day Lord Sopesian and Lord Glozelle were killed.

**Please review.** I'd like to thank _**Bartholo**_ and _**Hail. Queen. of. Sporks.**_ for reviewing in the previous chapters.


	5. Hit over the head

**I don't anything own except myself.**

Because Susan insisted that she could not leave right away and Edmond was busy putting fish in his hat they stayed the night.

They did have a bonfire and Lucy danced around the dying embers with Peter and they pretended to be George of the Jungle.

Of course since they were both pretending to be him they soon were almost in a fistfight, which Trumpkin stopped by hitting Lucy over the head with a large branch.

Yes, it hurt. Peter got out of it by begging to tell a tale of when he was preoccupied by staring at a fridge door for two whole hours because the commercial was very interesting and he wanted to see if his would dance too. Then they went to sleep.

The next morning after eating some apples they left and set out for Aslan's How.

**Susan's point of view**

We must have been walking around for hours when I brought up I didn't recognize any of this rembering my lines from the book.

Peter started to say,'' That's the worst of ..'' When Edmund interrupted him,''That's my line…That's the worst of girls. They never carry a map in their heads." Peter, of course, didn't think Edmund was right. ''Not according to the movie.'' Peter responded. Edmund argued back,''We aren't following the movie, we are following the book, it's my line!''

Then they got into a fistfight, which must have lasted a whole 20 minutes until Lucy hit them over the head with an oar. ''Why are carrying an oar, Lucy?'' I questioned.

To this Lucy replied,'' You never know when we might need it, so I carried it from the boat. And I was right we did need it.''

The boys by this time were really in pain because while Lucy was talking to me she was still hitting them with the oar. Then they got up and we went on.

**I'd like to thank my sister for helping me with this chapter and the chapters to come. Please review.**


End file.
